Dark Lovers
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Thirty years later, Alucard comes back to claim his bride, Integra. After being turned, Integra tries to convince the Monster that she's not the one for him but Seras is. (This will have a 2nd version)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, new story, *Takes deep breath in* I hope that this one is good. I'm also looking forward to writing the third story for Seras: Still Human and Master and Childe Part 2. I hope that you enjoy, please review. (I'm closing the polls now).**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sat on my throne, a glass of blood wine in one hand, I swirled the liquid around, not interested at all. My demon started to purr, my vampire senses picking up that somebody was close, I leaned a bit in my chair, waiting for my love to come in. My door opened but in the doorway appeared my weak fledging, Seras, I sat up with a growl, I glared at Police Girl. She didn't seem offended by my look, she actually looked hurt a bit, but she ignored it and walked in anyways, I growled angry again, I thought that it was Integra, I found out that Integra was my love just a few months ago, she was my future Mate, I knew it, my demon purred whenever Integra was around, whenever my mate was near. I searched for Integra, she was asleep in bed, I smiled at the sight of her and then opened my eyes to see Seras smiling up at me.

"What is it?" I ask annoyed, she still smiled though, I grew annoyed with her.

"Master, you haven't been out of your chambers for..." Seras said but I interrupted.

"That's none of your concern, Police Girl." I said, she opened her mouth to speak but she just stared at me for a few seconds.

"Y-yes, Master. I'm sorry." Seras said. "I was just worried."

"Leave me." I said turning my head from her so I no longer had to look at her. She was such a disappointment, she doesn't drink her blood packs, she doesn't drink my blood to become a stronger vampire, she's weak, and she hangs out with those humans. I could still feel that darkness in her though, maybe if she showed more of inner demon, I would be proud...I looked at her as she left my chambers. All she has to do is drink the blood, I grinned no longer angry with her, eventually she will drink. I set down my glass of blood wine and then dematerialized, I sat on the edge of Integra's bed, she shifted as more weight was added to her bed. I grinned down at her, her blonde hair strands around her slightly pale face, her light breathing, she was so strong and in away, a bit dark. I love a woman who was strong, a strong leader, powerful, beautiful. I loved her cold glares, her temper, her anger was beautiful. She will make a fine vampire...no, a wonderful vampire, worthy to be my Mate, my equal. I can see her now, killing, blood splattering her, a grin forming on her face as her eyes turn a dark crimson for the thrill of the killing. I brushed her cheek, Integra will be mine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Yes, I know, short chapter, but this is just the opening. All my opening for stories are short. I think that I will work on the third story now. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I love it (being sarcastic) that people asked about this story so many times, asking me to start it and couldn't wait for it but nobody has said anything about it. Is it that bad? It was only the first chapter...well I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Thirty Years Later**

My shadows came to life slowly, my shadows like a black flame as they slowly started to form a body in my shape, tall, slender. I opened my eyes revealing burning crimson eyes, resembling Hell's fire, I slowly started to appear, my red trench coat flowing behind me, the moon light hitting me. I looked slightly to my left to see a queen size bed and a form sleeping peacefully, I grinned, recognizing the person as Integra, I crept over to her, she was quite old but that did not bother me one bit. Her hair was long and a white blonde, it was beautiful, it reminded me of the pale moon, she had a few wrinkles but once more her age did not bother me, she was still as beautiful as ever, the only thing that was actually different was her eye. Her left eye was missing and was covered with an eye patch, I growled, angry that someone harmed her, I brushed her cheek, it was time. I waited for her, but then that damn Major did something to me that I had to disappear, and so I had to wait longer to claim Integra. I could still smell her virgin blood, I licked my lips and then bit down on my bottom lip, I was so thirsty, I hadn't had anything to drink for years, however long I was gone. My fangs elongated, I bent down and bit into her neck, she immediately awoke and her hands going to my head, her fingers tangling into my hair, she tried to pull me off but I wouldn't budge.

"Ser..." Integra was going to scream but I covered her mouth, her cries muffled as she tried to scream for my weak fledging. Her blood was so warm, so delicious and pure. I wanted more but had to stop or else I would kill her, I pulled back, she looked up at me with a tired wide eye. "Alu..." I bit into my wrist and brought it down to her lips, I put my other hand on the back of her head and raised it a little so her lips were parted around my wound and the blood started to flow into her mouth. I held her close to me, petting her hair.

"Integra." I said soothingly, she went limp in my arms, I smiled down at her, I pulled off her eye patch, it fell to her bed, her eyes were closed, I picked her up, her head resting on my arm. I dematerialized to my chambers, my demon started to purr, I grinned down at Integra. My throne stood there still with it's red padding, the small table near it holding my blood wine and two wine glasses, but they were all covered in dust. I looked at my black sleek coffin, on it rested a small cement block with the symbols on my gloves, they were glowing a bright red. I sent a small wave of my power through the room and it cleaned itself of the filth and dust, I carried Integra over to my coffin, I smack the cement block to the floor, not really sure why it was there in the first place, and set Integra down in my coffin. I laid down next to her, she shouldn't wake until the next night, finally I can rest, after long years of destroying all my familiars, I can finally rest. I wrapped my long arms around Integra and brought her closer to my form, she shifted with a grunt and pushed me away, not liking the closeness. I grinned at her and let her be, I fell into a deep slumber.

...

I felt Integra shift a few times, I opened my eyes and saw her, her hair was back to her old length, back to a blonde instead of white blonde, the wrinkles gone, her face smooth and pale. Integra then opened her eyes with a gasp, her icy blue eyes glowing in the darkness of my coffin, I grinned, I missed her stares and glares, she looked around confused, her breathing becoming heavy, she shifted her head so she was now looking at me, her memories flooding back to her and it didn't take long for her to start glaring at me. I chuckled amused, oh how I've missed her.

"Alucard!" Integra said surprised and angry.

"I should have known that you would have yelled at me when you first saw me." I teased.

"Alucard! How are you back?! What did you do to?! Why are you here?! Where am I?!" Integra ask, I put a finger to her lips, at first she was confused but then angry, she pulled away from my touch.

"I am here because I destroyed all my familiars. You are in our coffin. And the question is 'what am I going to do to you'." I said grinning, she looked at me with wide eyes, I pulled her towards me and got on top of her.

"Alucard! What are you doing?! Stop this at once!" Integra screamed at me, pounding her fist on my chest, I chuckled amused. I pinned her arms down, she stopped her struggling and looked up at me with a bit of fear in her eyes but mostly anger, I leaned down with a grin, our lips just an inch or two away. Integra was gritting her teeth, her fangs elongated, her eyes glowing crimson in anger, her anger was beautiful.

"Integra." I whispered, I brushed my lips over hers teasingly.

"Stop this!" Integra screamed angry, I took my chance and pressed my lips to hers, my tongue slipping into her mouth and sliding over her fangs and tongue. I pierced my tongue lightly over one of her fangs, my blood dripped into her mouth, her cries muffled, I finally pulled back, she gasped, her face bright red in anger. "ALUCARD! STOP THIS!" My demon was growling, why? It was roaring angry, is it because she's unwilling? That she doesn't want me? Won't accept me as her Mate?

"Integra." I said as I leaned down once again. "Become my Mate, my Queen." I brushed my lips over hers again, she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Alucard, no. Enough. I'm done with this." Integra said.

"You are my bright night, you keep me going, please, become my Mate, my bride, my Queen." I whispered, Integra closed her eyes and shook her head 'no'.

"No. Alucard, please stop!" Integra said opening her eyes, they were sad, I looked at her uncertain.

"Why?" I ask, she just looked away from me, I gripped her chin lightly and pulled her back so she was looking at me, she bit her lip. "Why, my love?"

"Alucard! I can't! I don't see you that way! I don't feel the same, I'm sorry, but I can't." Integra said.

"My demon purrs for you, that tells me that you are the one for me, that you are my mate." I said, brushing my finger over her chin as I still held it, she shook her head again.

"This demon, my demon, is not purring..." Integra said, she looked back up at me. "What does that tell you?" I thought it over, I growled annoyed.

"You're a new born...you don't anything about your demon. Stop being ridiculous, you are my lover, my future bride." I said a bit angry.

"Alucard...no. I am not. Your demon purrs when your Mate is near? Mine is not purring, what is yours doing?" Integra ask, trying to solve the problem, I just growled annoyed, I wanted her, I want her now.

"Growling, it was purring before though." I said truthfully.

"I am not the one for you, Alucard." Integra said cupping my cheek, I looked at her with angry eyes, not wanting to believe her words. "Perhaps, she is near. Have you ever thought about Miss. Victoria?"

"Police Girl?!" I growled.

"Yes, she is a great girl." Integra said with a smile, I knew that the two have grown closer, I could feel that in our bond, I growled angry, thinking that my weak fledging is to be my mate. She is not my equal! She is below me! A servant! So young, stupid, and weak. She probably hasn't even been drinking her blood, I'm surprised she isn't dead yet. "I am not yours Alucard, please accept this, but don't take it the wrong way." I looked away still angry, I gritted my teeth, I slammed my lid open and stood up getting out of the coffin, I walked to my throne and sat down.

"Police Girl is not my Mate. She is only my fledging and she means nothing to me. If you are not the one for me...then so be it, I have nobody and will accept no one else but you." I said, she stared at me blankly, I looked away from her with a growl, she got up out of the coffin.

"How am I suppose to inform them what I am?" Integra ask, I didn't say anything. "What about Victoria? What are you going to do with her? She still doesn't know that you're back." Such a weakling, she can't even sense that I'm here! Integra stared at me for a few more seconds and then left me to my thoughts.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Alright, so this might be a short story, the way it is going, it might be short. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**Okay, I'm super happy that you guys are reading this but there is another story that is better then this (it's not mine but belongs to Ludifer) It's New Master, New Servant and Weapons of Mass Destruction V2. These are both amazing stories and I think that you should try them. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Police Girl is suppose to be my Mate? I scoffed, why would Integra think that? Police Girl may hold a beautiful darkness inside of her and she may make me proud at points but all I see is a weakling, nothing more. My Mate is suppose to be my equal, my Queen is suppose to be worthy and strong, and my Bride is suppose to be powerful. Seras Victoria is none of these things, and the way she is, she'll never change. My demon was purring again, I growled at it angrily, why the hell are you happy? Damn! I've been here since last night and Seras still hasn't realized that her Master is back, what the hell is wrong with her? A true vampire should be able to sense her Master, sense a powerful/ancient vampire near, but yet she ignores it or doesn't sense it. She has no respect towards her elders, she's pathetic. I growled angry about my feelings, Seras was the only family I had, the only other vampire that bears my blood, I am proud to be her Master. But at the same time I'm disappointed in her and want nothing to do with her because she's a disappointment. Well, I have Integra now, she also bears my blood. My demon growled at the thought. What the hell is your problem? But Seras is the one that will always remain by my side for all eternity, my demon started purring again, she even agreed to follow me into the darkness, Integra...is not like that. I can count on Seras more then Integra, but Integra is my love. She's the one that freed me from that damn dungeon, she's the little girl that stood up to me, proving to me that she was a Hellsing and she wasn't going to take anything from a vampire. Integra is strong and beautiful, I needed her, wanted her but she refused me. I growled again, angry that I was refused by my own Mate.

* * *

**Last Night**

I sat on the roof of the Hellsing Manor, my feet hanging off the edges as I kicked them silently, my crimson eyes glowing in the night as I watched the moon, my red flame arm blowing around my form. The moon light brightening my already pale skin, and my crimson uniform snugged on me, showing my curves, my rip stockings slightly covering my thighs. Finally it was a night when I can just sit back and relax, so I let my mind wander. _Hmmm, whatever happened to Ludo? I love all their songs and each one makes me laugh, they had a whole bunch of fans and funny videos on Youtube, but whatever happened to them? It's like the fell off the face of the Earth, the last time I heard of them was back...in 2011? Hmmm. I miss those guys. _My demon started purring, how odd, that hasn't happened since...Master! I felt his presence, I smiled brightly, he's back! I jumped up onto my feet and was about to go greet him but then I sensed that he was in Integra's room. I stopped myself from dematerializing, Integra and him had some sort of relationship that I did not understand...I'll give them a some time, they probably have a lot to talk about and I would just get in the way of their reunion. Besides, Master would ignore me, he doesn't like me much, I can tell, with all the glares that I received whenever I walked into his chambers. All growls and snarls that I heard from him, I still love Master, he's the best Master I could ever have, and I'm proud to be his fledging and will remain beside him for all eternity, even if he hates me. I don't want to be left alone in this world, and I don't think Alucard wants to be left alone either, so I don't think that he would give me up, I don't think he hates me that much. I sat back down with another smile, I looked back up at the moon, my mind wandering again. _Why does Tim Burton cast Johnny Depp in everything? _

...

**Next Night (While Alucard is sulking)**

I laid on my coffin, I still haven't seen Master...or Integra, I guess they really had stuff to talk about. I felt Integra near by, she must be sitting in Alucard's chambers talking to him, I rolled over onto my side, my head resting on my hand, my eyes caught the ice bucket filled with three blood packs. My eyes glowed a dark crimson and my fangs elongated in hunger, I may be able to control my thirst and no longer go through blood rages but I have grown to love the taste of blood and enjoyed every meal. I jumped out of bed and stalked over to my prey, I growled happily and snatched one of the blood packs up, I sunk my fangs into the pack, I closed my eyes happily, yum, so good. I then heard noise outside of my chambers, I opened my eyes and looked towards my door, still sucking up the blood, I listened carefully, it was Integra.

"Stupid vampire." Integra grumbled. "He's do damn blind and stupid!" Integra walked past my door and out of the basement, I finished my pack and thought over the situation. Alucard was alone now, Integra is mad for some reason, what did he do now? I smiled, forgetting the matter, I can't wait to see Alucard. Is now a good time? I was about to dematerialize but I felt anger from both of my Masters, I looked around confused, why were they so angry? I then decided that it was not a good time to see the Master vampire, maybe I should see Integra, see what's wrong? I shook my head at the idea, whenever she's the angry, she won't talk to me and just gets more angry and irritated, last time she shot me in the head to blow off some steam. But she probably already shot Alucard to blow off some steam. The only time she gets this angry is when A. Alucard is being Alucard. B. The Vatican is bothering us. Or C. When I tease her about drinking her blood. I smiled at the memories, I sighed, no, now is not a good time to speak to either of my Masters, I went back to my coffin after grabbing another blood pack. I thought about my old coffin bed, after the war in London, I came back to Hellsing and no longer wanted to sleep in my coffin bed but wanted to sleep in a normal coffin, like Alucard, and be like a normal vampire. I climbed into my coffin but left the lid open, I stared up at the ceiling, my one arm under my head, acting as a pillow and supporting my head, I bit into the blood pack and sucked up the delicious blood.

* * *

I walked out of Alucard's chambers and closed the door behind me, I stood there thinking over what just happened in there. I woke up in Alucard's coffin, him so close to me, and then he kissed me, asking me to become his Mate and his Queen. I shook my head as I closed my eyes, this was all wrong, why did he see me like that? I see him more as...a friend, I guess you could say, more of a pet, or beloved body guard, MAYBE in weird way he was like an irritating older brother. Either way he was like family to me but I did not love him the way he loves me, or at least the way he thinks he loves me. Why is he being stubborn?! Seras is obviously his mate! His Queen. I started walking down the hall, my fists clenched, teeth gritted, my eyes burning a dark crimson in anger. Why didn't he see that?! Why doesn't he see that Victoria is the right one for him?!

"Stupid vampire." I growled under my breath. "He's so damn blind and stupid!" I walked past Seras room, with my new vampire senses, I could sense her inside, she was really happy for some reason but I ignored it and kept walking. I can't believe he turned me into a vampire! I should shoot him in the face later for this! But how am I going to tell people about this? How am I suppose to tell the twelve about this?! How will they act?!...No! They will not find out about this! I have loyal servants, employees, soldiers, and...vampires, they won't tell the twelve about me, they won't tell if they want to live.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review. (And don't forget to check out Ludifer's stories)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, so I gave you a (short) chapter on Alucard's Bets, sorry. And I WILL TRY to work on The Draculina's Daughter. I'm not sure if I will be able to get it tonight. I won't be on tomorrow night, I have to go visit my dad. I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Night**

I woke up peacefully in my coffin, I felt great, I sat up and stretched with a moan, I smiled happily around my room and then saw my ice bucket filled with three blood packs, I licked my lips hungrily and jumped out of my coffin. I grabbed one of the blood packs and started drinking from it, I still could sense both of my Master's anger, but Sir Integra was less angry and Alucard seemed more angry, what gotten into them? I finished my blood pack and set it down on the table with sigh, I wish I knew what wrong with them, shouldn't they be happy that they were reunited? I wanted to talk to Alucard, I wanted to see him but sensing his anger and my vampire instincts said that was not a good idea, but my demon purred out to him, wanting him. I don't know, but she always started to purr when Master was around me, was that normal? He is my Master and I am happy every time I see him so I could understand why she purrs. I materialized in Sir Integra's office, she had her back to me, facing the window, I smiled at her.

"Good evening, Sir Integra." I said with a bow of my head and a bright smile, Sir Integra seemed to jump when she heard me, I then felt that she was nervous, I looked at her with curious eyes. What was she so nervous about?

"Uh...Good evening, Seras." Sir Integra said still not facing me.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" I ask.

"No...everything is fine." Sir Integra said, I watched her for a few seconds and then pushed the matter to the side.

"So, Master's back." I said smiling again.

"Yes...did you see him?" Sir Integra ask this time really nervous.

"Not yet." I said.

"Good, I would keep your distance for awhile, Seras. Alucard is angry...I think you should wait until he calms down." Sir Integra said.

"But...I want to see Master." I said pouting.

"No...that's an order." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Master." I whined. "Why is he mad?"

"...I'm...I'm not sure." Sir Integra said and now I knew that she was lying, I glared at her back, what was she hiding from me? Why isn't she looking at me? Why can't I see Alucard? Why are they angry? I growled.

"Why are two acting this way?!" I ask angry.

"I don't know what you mean." Sir Integra lied again.

"You won't look at me, you won't let me see Alucard, and you won't tell me anything. Master hasn't come out of his room and hasn't spoken to me. You two are hiding something...or maybe just you since Master doesn't give a rats ass what I know." I growled angry.

"Calm yourself, Seras." Sir Integra said angry also. "I'm not hiding anything from you, you're overreacting is all, now stop being foolish and go train or something."

"Foolish?" I growled, I then walked up to her, I pushed her chair so she was now facing me. I took a few steps back as I looked at her, my eyes wide from shock. "Master!" I shouted as I stared at a young Integra...no, not just young, a vampire Integra. "You're...you're...a v-v-vampire!"

"Yes." Sir Integra said looking away from me with disappointment in her eyes, she was angry now.

"What happened?! Is this why Alucard is angry?" I ask, she looked up at me, she studied me for a few seconds and then sighed closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose is frustration. Sir Integra stood up and walked over to me, I back a few steps back still not believing what she was.

"There's a lot we have to talk about." Sir Integra said putting a hand on my shoulder and showing me that she was worried. "Please sit, Seras." Sir Integra gestured towards a chair, I looked at it then her and then sat down, she sat behind her desk with another sigh. "Alright, sometime last night I woke up like this but in Alucard's coffin..."

"Alucard's coffin?!" I yelled shock, she glared at me for interrupting.

"Yes, his coffin. Please do not interrupt again." Sir Integra said closing her eyes in anger.

"Sorry, Sir." I said.

"I awoke in his coffin as a vampire, Alucard...wanted me as a Mate, he said that I was to be his Queen." Sir Integra said.

"So is this why he's angry?" I ask, she nodded her head.

"Yes, I denied him." Sir Integra said.

"Why, Sir?" I ask smiling, how romantic, Alucard was in love with Integra.

"I am not the one for him, he's being stupid." Sir Integra said, my smile disappeared.

"Not the one for him? But...how do you know that you are not the one for him?" I ask.

"My demon did not purr out to him, he is not my Mate." Sir Integra said.

"Wait! What?!" I yelled remembering all the times my demon purred.

"What?" Sir Integra ask.

"Nothing!" I said blushing.

"..." Sir Integra just studied me, she shook her head and then went on. "He's angry because I denied him, but he's angrier because I suggested something to him..." Sir Integra looked away from me.

"What did you suggest?" I ask, do I want to hear the answer?

"I suggested that his demon was purring for you, that you are his intended Mate." Sir Integra said looking at me again, I jumped out of my chair.

"What?!" I yelled again.

"Please sit back down, Seras, and stop your infernal screaming." Sir Integra said putting her hand to her head from a head ache.

"Sorry, Sir." I said and took my seat.

"Yes, I suggested you but he denied you." Sir Integra ask.

"Oh." I said looking down, I didn't see Master that way but still just saying 'no' to me still hurt like hell.

"He said that you were..." Sir Integra said but didn't finish, I looked up at her, she just looked at me.

"Go on." I said not caring what he said about me.

"He said that you are were only his fledging and that you meant nothing to him." Sir Integra said, I looked down again, I take the other back, this hurt more, this burned, it felt like he just staked my heart, I was probably being dramatic but I don't care.

"Oh." I said again.

"I'm sorry, Seras." Sir Integra said.

"It's...alright." I lied.

"The reason why I want you to stay away from him is because I don't want him to lash out on you...but perhaps if he does see you, he might change his mind." Sir Integra said, I looked up at her, she was studying me and grinning.

"Sir?" I said scared that she was giving me such a look.

"I've got an idea. But as soon as I tell you to leave, you leave, I don't care what Alucard is doing or saying, leave when I tell you. Do you understand?" Sir Integra ask, I looked at her curiously.

"Yes...Sir." I said confused, she smirked again.

**Alucard! **I heard Sir Integra call for him in our mind link, I stood up shocked, I trembled, oh god, what is she doing?! Alucard appeared beside me, my demon started to purr, he had his arms folded and he wasn't grinning, I could sense his anger, I gulped.

"Yes, Master?" Alucard ask with a growl. Sir Integra looked at me with a nod, I looked at her curious and then looked at Alucard who glared at Sir Integra.

"M-Master?" I said smiling up at him, he turned his head, his eyes glowing a dark crimson in anger, twice the death glare he gave to Sir Integra, I squeak when seeing that glare towards me. But when I looked back up he was no longer glaring at me, he just stared at me as if he never seen me before. Before I could mess up again, I bowed my head to him. "It's nice to have you back, Master."

"You may leave now, Seras." Sir Integra said waving her hand, I bowed my head at her and then dematerialized.

* * *

"Yes, Master?" I growled, she nodded at Seras, but all I did was glare at her, she denied me, my own Mate.

"M-Master?" Seras said I could tell that she was trembling, I turned towards her and glared at her, she looked away from my glare, uncomfortable, but I looked at her. Her red flame arm flowing around her, her new crimson uniform looked absolutely amazing on her, it made my mouth water as I saw her ripped up stocking showing bits of her thighs, her outfit snugged on her curves and breasts. Her skin as pale as the moon, it was quite beautiful, it had a glow to it, and then her white blonde spikey hair. My demon was practically growling at me, wanting the small blonde, I almost lost control but gained it again, being able to control myself. Seras looked back up at me and I fell more in love with her, her dark crimson eyes staring up into mine, they were beautiful, almost like the pits of hell itself burning in those orbs. She bowed her head to me. "It's nice to have you back, Master." All I could do was just stare at her.

"You may leave now, Seras." Sir Integra said, the small blonde bowed her head to Integra and then dematerialize, did I see right? Seras was actually using her powers? Did she finally accept what she was? Is she finally drinking the blood also? I knew now that she's a true vampire, and my little Draculina was quite powerful, I grinned. Sir Integra got up and walked over towards me. "So, Alucard, what was it that you wanted to do?" She ask seductively, but I just stared at the spot where Seras disappeared from. "Alucard." I looked at Sir Integra she was sitting on her desk giving me a lustful look. "What do you want to do?" I grinned as different thoughts came to me, and they all involved Seras.

"Whatever I want to do with my little Draculina." I said.

"That's what I thought." Sir Integra said jumping down from her desk and walking back to her seat. "But I must warn you, Seras...she's changed but she's still...shy in that manner. So...like a hound wait until the bunny comes out of it's hole."

"Yes, Master." I said, I wanted Seras now but I'll give her time.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**It would have been out earlier but I cut my finger so it hurts like hell and it's hard to type (I know pathetic I am). I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Next Night**

I remembered the way Master looked at me when he saw me, he acted as if he never saw me before, his eyes wide as he studied me, and something was shining in his eyes but I couldn't replace it because I never saw it before. Do I go see Master? Or do I wait for Sir Integra's permission? I don't know what to do. Neither of them are angry any more, Sir Integra was happy and I think that Master is too, but then again I'm not sure because he never really showed happiness around me, he just always growled and seemed pissed whenever I showed up. I know for a fact that he doesn't hate me, I just wasn't the person he was expecting, perhaps he was looking for Sir Integra whenever I came down to greet him? I wish that I understood Master, he's so cryptic sometimes.

**Seras. **Sir Integra called for me, I smiled happy to get my thoughts off of Alucard, I materialized in her study, but beside me grinning stood Alucard, my eyes becoming wide when I see him, I quickly ignored him and looked at Sir Integra.

"There's a mission, ghouls are attacking civilians at a...orphanage." Sir Integra said closing her eyes in frustration, I gasped, my eyes burning a dark crimson in anger. "Go and destroy them!"

"Yes, Sir!" I said pissed.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said bowing his head, we both dematerialized to the orphanage. We stood outside a two story building, it was quiet, it was dead as a cemetery, I crept up the steps and walked through the door, inside was rather quiet to. I clench my fists when I realized that they were all probably dead, I walked to the left searching for the ghouls, there were a few in here, middle aged adults that probably ran the orphanage. My flame arm came to life burning like a wild fire, I slashed it at the ghouls, their heads sliced off, or they were cut down the middle, I gritted my teeth as their blood sprayed me, I was beyond pissed. I could sense no more ghouls on this floor, I walk to my right and found stairs leading up to the second story, I walked up them slowly, there was a long hallway, three doors to the left, windows to my right. I walked down the hall and opened the first door inside was seven kids, but they were all pale and groaning, the damn ghouls bit them! I growled angry, my shadows came to life once again and they impaled each kid through the heart, they were raised off the ground as the groaned and their blood dripped to the floor, they all died instantly and they fell to the floor with a thud. I looked over the room, the walls and floors were bloody from when the ghouls attack, bloody hand prints on the walls and windows, some on the door as they obviously tried to escape but couldn't. Their beds were all messed up, they attacked when they were sleeping peacefully in their beds, with their guards down, when they were just defenseless children. I growled again and left the room, I walked down the hall to the second door, I opened it and their were more kids, more then last time, at least twelve. I snarled as I came out them, my hand raised, I shot my hand through their chest, pulling out their hearts, others I used my nails to quickly decapitate them, my shadows impaling some of the kids through the hearts. When that ended I was covered in their blood, I would have felt disgusted with myself but I was far to angry to care, I will kill that basterd for doing this to the poor children. I walked down the hall to the last door, I kicked the door open, inside was a male and female vampire, he held her close as they both looked at us with fear in their eyes. Below them, hugging their legs tightly was a little blonde girl and a little blonde boy, they looked nothing like the parents and I knew that they were two of the orphans but they were no longer human, I growled at the two vampires.

"You killed them." I whispered. "You massacred them. Defenseless children." My eyes burning a dark crimson as I stared at them, they trembled, whining and whimpering. I walked towards them, I broke the male's arm, he screamed in pain as I went for his mate, I punched her in the face, she fell to the floor and then I stomped her head into the ground, the little girl was splattered with her blood and she started crying. I grabbed her around the neck and crushed it fast, her eyes going wide and then she died, I threw her body down, the young boy clung to the male vampire, he was crying hard. I stomp on the male's side, breaking his ribs, he screamed more in pain, I grabbed the young boy by his hair and shot my hand through his chest killing him instantly. I then threw his body down next to his twin sister, I looked at the screaming male with the broken arm and ribs, blood tears running down his face, I growled at him. "How do you like being defenseless as I kill slowly?" I ask picking him up.

"P-p-please." He begged which just pissed me off more, I opened my mouth showing him every sharp tooth, I then buried my teeth into his neck, he screamed again, his blood poured into my mouth and down his neck, I drank him dry and then threw his body down with disgust.

"Bloody pig." I spat at him after I saw what he did to some of the young girls. I was so angry, I just stood there in the bloody room, I didn't know what to do or think, I was just so angry.

"Seras Victoria." Alucard said, I turned towards him with a growl, he stood in the doorway leaning against the door jam, he looked around the room quite pleased, he grinned at me. I slowly started to calm down as I realized that I made Master proud, he was actually pleased with me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Yes, short chapter, I know. I want to update as much as I can since I'm not going to be here tonight, so I hope that this satisfies you until (hopefully) tomorrow night when I get back. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I do hope that you enjoyed chapter 25 of Vengeful, I'll try to work on the next chapter tonight. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Next Night**

I calmed down a lot since the incident at the orphanage, I now laid on my coffin bed listening to my MP3 player, I sang along to My Immortal by Evanescence, one of my favorite bands. I haven't seen Master since last night, of course as soon as he looked at me pleased by what I did, we had to leave and report back to Sir Integra. I sighed, remembering all the dead children at the orphanage, then my door opened, I looked to it to see Sir Integra walk in. She smiled at me and then half ran, half walked over to me, she sat down on the foot of the bed, I saw that she was holding something in her hands. I sat up while turning off my MP3 player, I sat up so we were facing each other.

"Hi, Sir Integra." I said trying to see what she had in her hands but she kept it hidden from me.

"Good evening, Seras." Sir Integra said. "Now...perhaps you're ready for Alucard?"

"Ready?...what are you talking about?" I ask blushing.

"Are you ready to Mate with him?" Sir Integra ask.

"MATE?!" I yelled, she shushed me while looking around for Alucard, when he didn't appear she went on.

"Yes, you and Alucard are suppose to be Mates. If he waits any longer he's going to end up attacking you." Sir Integra said rolling her eyes.

"Attack me?!" I ask trying to keep my voice down.

"I've been trying to keep him away from you." Sir Integra said. "Now are you ready?"

"Sir...I don't know about this. I never thought that I would be mating with Master...with Alucard!" I said.

"Seras, it's okay. You'll be happy, he'll be happy, so just go for it. Be happy." Sir Integra said still giving me a small smile.

"But..." I said, she held up a hand.

"No, buts. Now put this on." Sir Integra said, she put a crimson silk trim lace in my hands along with crimson silk panties, I gave a small shriek and flung them out of my hands, they landed beside me on the bed. Sir Integra looked at me with curious eyes and then laughed at me. "You can't be that innocent? Come on, Seras, you've been around for forty-nine years, you've been a vampire for thirty years, you've fought in wars and you deal with Alucard every single day. You still can't be shy by...that."

"I...I don't know." I said shrugging, Sir Integra picked the items up and put them back into my hands.

"Put them on." Sir Integra said.

"Why?" I whined.

"Don't you want to shock Alucard more? Have him look at you lustfully and pleased." Sir Integra said, I imagined the look on Alucard's face if he saw me in this wear, I shook my head with shivers going down my spine.

"Of course but...I'm nervous. What if I'm not...good?" I ask, Sir Integra looked at me with wide eyes. "And I never had a man look at me...naked...I feel self conscious now when men look at me with my clothes on." Sir Integra gave me a kind smile again.

"You don't have to be worried about that, you're beautiful Seras. Any man would fall to their knees when they see you. And...being good in bed bit...I have no idea what to say to you about that but I don't think Alucard would care, just as long as he has his Mate, as long as he has you." Sir Integra said, I gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Now go to Alucard." Sir Integra said. She got up and left, I watched after her happily, I'm happy that we have grown a bond, when I first arrived she didn't seem to like me much but after going through a lot together. Losing Alucard and being the only survivors of Hellsing, we just became close, as close as family. I looked back down at the wear in my hands, I looked at it in disappointment, but I want to please Alucard, I want to see him look lustful, see desire in his eyes. I focused on my clothes and then the crimson wear appeared on me, my uniform lying beside me on the bed, I sighed and stood up while tugging on my trim lace slip, I dematerialized and appeared in Alucard's chambers. Alucard was sitting on his throne, as soon as I appeared he looked down at me and then a grin spread across his face, his crimson eyes burning with lust and desire, I gave a small smile when seeing that. But before anything else could be done, I was on the floor looking up at Alucard who was naked, I blushed, my whole face turning red when I realized that he was naked and on top of me. He gave me a toothy grin, his hands resting on my shoulders, they slid down to my chest, he groped one of my breasts, his hand slid down more to my panties, he pulled them off with a snarl. Alucard's knee pressed against my leg, demanding me to open them, I bit my lip nervously and opened my legs a little, his knee slammed down between them and then he pushed my legs farther apart, he settled himself between my legs. I could feel his hard long cock at my entrance, I moaned, I looked up at Alucard, I knew that he was completely out of control, his demon coming out to play. Alucard started to purr, his crimson eyes shifting around as he admired me, he nuzzled my neck and then slammed himself into me, I gave out a scream, he didn't seem to notice or care. Alucard kept nuzzling my neck as he gave me a few seconds to adjust, he then started to pump in and out, I winced and grunted from the pain.

"Alucard." I moaned as soon as pleasure replaced the pain, I wrapped my arms around his neck, Alucard raised his head so he could look at me, his eyes soft and loving, a soft smile on his face. I cupped his cheek, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, he growled in my mouth and quicken the pace, I moaned, I wanted more, needed more, so I slammed my hips up to me his, slamming him up into me more. I arched my back as he was buried deep in me, I let out a shivery gasp, Alucard kissed and licked my neck, I leaned my head back so it was more bare for him, he growled and then bit into my neck. I moaned, my fingers tangling themselves in his hair, I could feel as my blood was sucked up and some escaped as it leaked down my neck to my breasts. Alucard pulled back and licked up the trail of blood that escaped, he then looked down to see the trail had disappeared under my trim lace slip, he ripped the top off of me, my breasts bare and bounced as it was forced to be free. His hands groped both of my breasts, his tongue coming back out and licking up the rest of blood, he then licked over one of my nipples, I moaned loudly. "Alucard!" Alucard's fangs scraping over the hard nipple but didn't bite into it, he then licked up my breast, leaving a small wet trail behind. Alucard grabbed the back of my neck roughly, his other hand going to my lower back, he growled and lifted me up so we were now in a sitting position, we were still connected though. I gasped as we changed positions and slammed me down onto him, I breathed heavily as he let out snarls and purrs. Alucard opened his mouth wide, showing me every sharp tooth, he then bit into my left shoulder, I screamed out in pain, I looked down at him as he sucked up more of my blood.

**Drink. **He commanded in my head, I looked at his bare neck, I licked my lips hungrily, my fangs elongated, I then bit into his neck, my hands going to his shoulders and gripping them as I sucked up his powerful, delicious blood. I could feel as our Mate bond formed and our Master and Fledging bond shattered, though I was sad about that I was happy to form something stronger between us. I moaned when Alucard slammed up into me hard, becoming more aroused when I bit into him. I unlatched my fangs from him, his blood leaked out of his new wound, I licked over it, Alucard pulled away from my shoulder, I winced when he released his fangs from me, I looked at my new wound, the wound look as if a shark had attacked me. I looked up at Alucard who had loving eyes again, he purred at me, his eyes apologetic, I gave him a small smile, his hand petted the side of my head, he leaned down and licked over my wound so it would heal and then he nuzzled my neck again. I closed my eyes and sighed, I wrapped my arms around him, he was so warm, his strong body but his gentle touch. Alucard threw up back onto the ground, my back hitting the cold hard stones but I didn't care as I felt that I was coming soon, I arched my back and moaned, he pulled himself out of me, I winced, he then slammed himself in hard and fast. He repeated this action a few times until we finally both orgasmed, his seeds shooting up into me as I gave a small scream. Alucard pulled himself out and landed on his side next to me, he opened his eyes and looked into mine, his arms went around me and pulled me closer to him, I exhaled happily, closed my eyes, and enjoyed his embrace, my face buried into his chest as our legs entwined affectionately. So warm.

* * *

**The End**

**Yes, this was a short story. I think that I might start Dark Lovers Version 2 tonight, not sure. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
